Tommy Park (Grid Series)
Tommy is the White Angel Force Ranger and the Green Galactic Pirate Ranger. Appearance Personality Physical Appearance Biography History Born in 2010, Tommy Park is in fact a clone copy of Tommy Oliver. After the real Tommy dies from a cancerous disease brought on due to radiation from his time as a Ranger, Adam Park creates a clone copy of Tommy in case the Rangers would ever need the greatest Ranger. As the Tommy clone matures, he is raised by Adam as a son. Power Rangers: Angel Force Immediately after Prince Zodiark arrives to Earth, Adam sends the Tommy clone out to help the Rangers. He first appears in Ranger form as the White Ranger to rescue the other five Rangers from certain doom. Afterwards, he reveals that he is Tommy Park at the Command Center with Adam arriving to explain to the young Rangers as to why they had been chosen. From then on, Tommy helps the Rangers in battle in anyway he can. He also develops romantic feelings for Haley, similar to how the real Tommy did with Kimberly. Their relationship eventually blossoms, although, it is fairly strange to Haley's parents, Jason and Kimberly. They learn to accept their daughter's boyfriend after he professing his undying love to her in song. During their final battles, Tommy does everything he possibly can in order to defeat the Dark Lords. Their battle against Thrax too puts Tommy to the test as he nearly gives his own life up to save Haley. In the aftermath, Tommy floats between life and death due to the severe injuries he received. He almost doesn't recover due to his status as a clone until Zordon's spirit appears to heal Tommy, giving him a second chance as a true human. Tommy pursues a degree in archaeology as the real Tommy did, while continuing his relationship with Haley as well. The Peaceful two Years Tommy continues his relationship with Haley during the peaceful era. He also learns more about Tommy Oliver in order to understand more about where he comes from. This helps him to learn and grow now that he has been given a truly human life thanks to Zordon. And while Haley is away, unlike the rest of his companions, Tommy has a fairly uneventful two years until learning of Landon's return. Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates Tommy joins alongside Landon, Haley, Ric, and Serena as the Green Ranger. Due to him being fully human now, Tommy has become a significantly more joyful person even with his battle strategy changing because of that. Tommy truly thinks outside of the box, while fighting against Zodiark's forces. He also becomes the Rangers' cook, while on their journey across the stars. Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equpiment Angel Force *'Crystal Morpher' *'Twilight Ray' *'Solar Blade' Galactic Pirates *'Pirate Morpher' *'Pirate Cutlass ' *'Pirate Pistol' Powers Angel Force *'Corporal Copy' - True to his own nature as a clone, Tommy is capable of creating corporal copies of himself that are fully capable of fighting his enemies. Also, he has been trained by Adam and shares genetic links to Tommy Oliver, making him a lethal fighter and an excellent addition to the team. *'Job Class Form - '''His Job Class Change is that of a Paladin. As this holy knight, Tommy has all of his natural talents expanded upon so that he could fight with renewed strength. He also displays an odd ability to heal himself and his fellow Rangers while in this form. Galactic Pirates *Tommy is able to transform into various Rangers with the Rangers Keys, mostly Green or White Rangers. Abilities Angel Force *'White Ranger Light Manipulation - 'As the White Ranger, Tommy uses the element of light to fight his opponents. He uses Light Solar Flashbomb to create a wave of energy from his Solar Blade that he flings outward to blow his foes apart. Galactic Pirates *'Final Wave '''- Tommy performs a powerful attack with his Pirate Cutlass or Pirate Pistol with a Ranger Key. Relationships Adam - Tommy is closest to Adam simply because he has always known him to be his "father". Adam sees the Tommy clone as his son and has raised him to believe as such. Haley - Much like the original Tommy Oliver, Tommy has fallen in love with Haley, the daughter of Kimberly. They have a relationship very similiar to them that hits many bumps along the road, but they manage to overcome all obsticals. Quotes Trivia Category:White Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates